The Keyblades
by KeeperoftheWays
Summary: I suck at writing summaries, Namine x Roxas. Read if you want, I don't care A mysetrious savior to the new girl, what secrets are both of them hiding. Rated T for random curses
1. Chapter 1

_The Keyblades_

* * *

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does.**

**AU Story**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The Savior

Namine looked up at the sign before going onto the store. She was moving from her old town to this new one and she needs another sketch book. She browsed through the isles before tapping a worker on the shoulder. The worker turns around and smiles at Namine.  
"How may I help you?"  
"I need a new sketchbook and probably a pack of new color pencils."  
"Then follow me"  
Namine peers at the worker's name tag.  
"Thank you, Miyu, for your help."  
"Sure thing, here is your sketchbook and color pencils. They're 7 dollars, the sketchbook is on sale. Thank you and have good evening."  
Namine pays for the art supplies and was about exit when Miyu spoke up again.  
"Be careful out there during the night. People have been disappearing from the streets when its this dark out."  
Namine nodded to Miyu's advice and exited the store, holding on tight to her bag of art stuff. She waited for the streetlights to flicker on before setting off for the bus stop from the aura of safety that she got from the lights that shone through the windows of the store. That was when she heard a sudden sound. Between the large and dark buildings were various alleys, night giving them the feeling of cold and slimy dungeons. She peeked into an alley to find a group of Heartless around an unconscious woman, soon enough her heart floated from her body and disappeared into the darkness while her body faded away. The apparent leader of the group of heartless noticed Namine's pale face peeking around the corner. The Sergeant Heartless started going after Namine, while also alerting the Shadows of her presence. Namine sprinted away from the alley only for her to trip under a flickering streetlight. Her bag went flying from her hands into the shadows away from the light. She tried to get back up but the heartless already had her surrounded. She tried to curl up into a ball in anticipation for the heartless attack but it never happened. When Namine looked up, she saw a dark hooded figure just outside the circle of light. And clutched in the person's hands are two blades that look like keys that seemed to attract light itself yet one was dark, almost fading into the night but the other was silver and bright like a star againat the clear night sky. The person turned around and came toward Namine, the key like blades disappearing from their hands in a bright flash of light. Namine tried to see past the shadows covering the face of the person that saved her but that didn't succeed. That was when she noticed that the person had their dark gloved hand in her front of her face, holding her bag of art supplies. As the person held their dark gloved hand to Namine, he was also asking in a quiet yet commanding voice.  
"Are you alright?"  
Namine nodded, not trusting herself to speak just quite yet, from the voice, she deducted that the person who had saved her was male. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her back to her feet. He released her hand with a small nod and strode from the circle of light to vanish into the darkness, leaving Namine to wonder if he had really been there clutching her bag.

* * *

_This is the way I work. Flames will be given to Charlie to chew on, yes he likes tearing up stuff. Also, thank you my dear friend for helping me out._


	2. Chapter 2

Her Sister

* * *

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does**

* * *

Namine came home later than what she said she be back by due to the heartless attack that caused her to miss her bus. Her twin sister, Kiari was waiting for her to get back. "Namine!"  
She yelled, "why did you get back this late?"  
"Heartless attack," Namine said emotionlessly.  
"Wait, if heartless attacked you then you would be here right?" Namine shrugged, "I was saved by a guy in a black coat."  
Kairi gasped, "Organization XIII!"  
"But it was only one guy that saved me not a group of people," Namine said.  
"Yeah, it was only one guy, someone that is part of the Organization."  
"Care to explain," asked Namine.  
Kairi launched into a long explanation about Organization XIII and how they are a gang of delinquents. Namine was only about listening with one half of her usual attention to Kairi.  
"Well then, why would one of them save me?"  
Kairi was speechless after that for a little time.  
"I don't really know…",she trailed off.  
"Well then", Namine gently pushed Kairi out of her room.  
"Tomorrow's Monday we have school." Kairi turned around.  
"Then I have to introduce you to my friends."  
"Before you go, is there an outcast in your school?"  
"Don't all schools have one?"  
"Then who is it?"  
"He shouldn't be talked about…"  
"But he has many rumors circulating about what he does right?"  
"Anyone who is an outcast does!"  
"I didn't."  
"What do you mean, Namine?"  
"I was an outcast at my old school so I feel empathy toward anyone."  
"You were an outcast?"  
"Yeah, it probably had something to do with how quiet I was and I was hiding behind my glasses."  
"You had glasses?"  
"Yes I did but I don't need them anymore."  
"Wow…"  
Namine smiled and closed the door gently behind after saying, "Remember that we have school tomorrow."

* * *

_Thank you, my friend and editor/advisor _


End file.
